When The Sand Runs Out Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Rated T. Note: Character Death. Based on the song by country group Rascal Flatts. While at the grave of his friend, Daniel sings a song & remembers what his friend has taught him about love and in life/death. R&R! Part 1 of a 3 part series!


5/24/2008

5/24/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "When The Sand Runs Out". It's sung by country group Rascal Flatts, from their CD "Feels Like Today". I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: New Romance, Character Death. Also I'm taking liberties with Jack's age.

A/N 2: My apologies if any of the characters seem OOC. AU.

Daniel stood wearing a black dress suit, tie and shoes, next to Sam, Teal'c, Vala, General Landry, Cameron Mitchell, and other SGC members and family members all stood around the grave of one Jack O'Neill. Jack had died a few years after he had been promoted to Major General from a heart attack. He was 65 years old. His death came as a shock to all who knew him, especially for his closest and dearest friends, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Cameron Mitchell and Vala.

The day was cold and rainy, perfect for the sadness they all felt. Daniel, however felt it the most. After all, Jack was his best friend, after Sam and Teal'c and the rest of the team. Jack was given a military burial as it was fitting for his rank. They each stood there in perfect silence hearing the words spoken but not really letting them sink in, they were all numb. Daniel hadn't felt the hand on his shoulder or Sam softly calling his name, telling him that everyone else had left and it was just now the members of SG-1 who were left. Daniel nodded his head and spoke softly telling Sam that he'd come back to where the reception was being held at Jack's cabin when he was ready. He didn't feel Sam squeeze his hand or tell him goodbye, he just stood there looking down at Jack's grave.

As Daniel stood there, he recalled a song that he and Jack had listened to only a few weeks earlier at Jack's house during a get together Jack had at his cabin for SG-1. It was Jack's regular 'pizza, beer, hockey and music' night. They had all taken turns that night sharing with each other their favorite genre of music, artist and a particular song they liked and the reason why they liked the song. Jack had shared this song with SG-1 and it seemed fitting to remember it. Daniel stood there in the rain and sang the song and remembered his friend, what Jack had taught him in both life and death.

_I spent the morning at an old friend's grave  
Flowers and Amazing Grace, he was a good man  
He spent his whole life spinnin' his wheels  
Never knowin' how the real thing feels  
He never took a chance or took the time to dance  
And I stood there thinking as I said goodbye  
Today's the first day of the rest of my life_

_  
Chorus:  
I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
And learn how to face my fears  
Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
I wanna leave something here  
Go out on a ledge, with out any net  
That's what I'm gonna be about  
Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
When the sand runs out_

Daniel smiled as he recalled all of the crazy antics that Jack had pulled over the years. He smiled fondly how those crazy antics often saved his life and the lives of his team members. For that Daniel was grateful, eternally grateful. However, Daniel recalled that Jack was also the kind of guy that once he got hurt, albeit emotionally, or physically, he never really got over it. Daniel remembered the hurt and pain that Jack never shared but often showed over the hurt of the death of his son and subsequently the death of his marriage. Jack was never the same after that. In spite of this hurt, Jack buried his emotions deep and did his job; sometimes those emotions got the better of him. Daniel smiled once more as he recalled the many times Jack's anger and hot headedness often got him in trouble.

But for all that Jack was and always would be if there was one thing that Jack had taught Daniel, it was never to give up on what he believed in, to always keep on pushing forward to whatever dream or goal he held, to face his fears and to overcome them. With Jack and SG-1's help Daniel had overcome many fears; he had proven himself a worthy asset to the world of archeology, and linguists, in spite of his fellow scientists thinking that his ideas were crazy. This was only one example of how Jack had helped him.

Jack had also helped Daniel with a personal matter, it was a secret that Daniel had kept hidden from his friends for the last few years and Jack was only person to know. __

'Cause people do it everyday  
Promise themselves they're gonna change  
I've been there, but I'm changin' from the inside out  
That was then and this is now  
I'm a new man, yeah, I'm a brand new man  
And when they carve my stone they'll write these words  
"Here lies a man who lived life for all that its worth"

(Repeat Chorus)

Daniel sighed and wiped away a few more tears, not caring that he was getting soaked by a rain he didn't feel. Daniel recalled all of the promises that he had made to himself after Sha're had died. Promises to love someone again, like he had loved her, promises to never give up no matter what happened and the promise to be happy again, truly happy.

Daniel wanted to be remembered as a man who lived life for every second that he had on earth. Daniel wasn't the kind of man to take honor in getting praised by others; he wanted to be more known for helping others, being a friend to and loving those around him.

The man was tired of these promises that he had make to himself and if he was honest with himself, he hadn't been trying hard as of late to keep them. But there was one promise he could keep. It was the promise of loving those around him, especially Sam. She had no idea that he loved her like _that_. Everyone knew they were best friends on the base, did everything together, heck they even completed each other's sentences!

Daniel took a deep and calming breath despite the freezing cold rain and said goodbye to Jack and told Jack that he had to go and do this before he regretted it for the rest of his life. Daniel walked back to his car and quickly drove to Jack's cabin. On the way there, Daniel continued to sing the rest of the song, mentally preparing himself. When he got to Jack's cabin the reception was still happening, although not many people remained, just a select few personnel and the members of SG-1. Sam was the first one to see Daniel as he walked into Jack's cabin looking tired, sad and maybe a bit nervous.

_Bridge:  
And as a cold wind blows across the grave yard  
I think I hear the voice of my old friend whisper in my ear  
_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_I wanna be runnin'  
When the sand runs out  
Ooo yes I do_

Eventually Daniel got into warm and dry clothes and had food and water and was sitting on the couch next to Sam. The only people that remained were the members of SG-1; the other select personnel had all gone home. Daniel hadn't said much this entire time, but Sam knew that Daniel didn't like funerals. Daniel continued to stare at the pictures that Jack had above his fireplace on his mantle, pictures of the team at different outings: birthday parties, and the like. Jack even had a picture of Charlie. Sam looked at Daniel and smiled softly as she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Daniel looked at Sam and smiled softly back at her. Then he took both of her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze and looked at her.

Then Daniel began to speak, "Sam, I've been thinking about something for a long time now, for the past few years actually and it wasn't until today that I realized what I needed to do. It was Jack's death that helped me see the thing that I was missing in my life. God, I know that that sounds really morbid"

He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, sighed and took a drink of water from the nearby water bottle which lay on the coffee table in front of him. Sam waited for Daniel to continue, not really understanding what he was trying to say, but being patient in letting him explain himself.

Daniel continued, "I'm not really sure how to say this Sam, so I'll just come out and say it. I love you. I'm in love with you and have been for the last few years. Ever since Sha're's death, I never thought I'd learn to love again, but then you came along. You opened my eyes to everything that was bright and new in the world again amidst all of the terrible foes we've had to fight over the years. You taught me how to laugh and find joy in the smallest of things. You're the one who's taught me what it means to love another unconditionally. You're the one I live and breathe for each day. Your smile lights up my day and brings a smile to my face. You are and have been my best friend since we met all those years ago and I'm sorry that its taken me this long and Jack's death to make me realize that I need to tell you how I feel, that I love you so much, that I need to say this before I die or else I'll regret it for the rest of my life. You're my strength and my joy and I'll love you forever until the day I die."

Sam was shocked to say the least, she had no idea what to say and it wasn't often that Sam was speechless. Daniel waited on pins and needles for her to say something, anything!

She finally spoke, "Daniel, I don't know what to say. But there's one thing that I do know and that is that I love you too. Not just as your best friend, but as something more. I've loved you ever since I first saw you all those years ago. I've loved you through all of the hurts and trials we've gone through in our friendship. I've loved you through both the good and the bad. You're my soul mate, my team mate, my comrade in scientific arms, the one who I can always count on for coffee and a sandwich at those late night meetings in the lab whilst working on a piece of alien technology. I can count on you to hold me when I cry, to comfort me when I'm sad and to laugh with me when I'm happy. Daniel, you're the one who has taught me so much not only about scientific work, but also about giving of oneself to help others. You've taught me what it means to be loved like no other and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

With those last words spoken, the small smile Daniel had on his face before grew into the biggest and brightest smile Sam had ever seen and she couldn't help but smile back at him with the same big smile. With that smile on his face, Daniel leaned over towards Sam and kissed her softly but even in that soft kiss, there was promise, love, and joy all expressed and Sam reciprocated those same feelings.

Little did they know or see that Jack stood nearby watching them kiss. "Way to go Space Monkey. Keep her safe and make her happy like I know only you can." Jack watched as the two new lovers ended the kiss and smiled at each other with a beaming bright smile and soon they were walking out the door hand in hand, and they couldn't wait to start their new life together.


End file.
